


the colour of spring / la couleur du printemps

by Isabelle_Bloom



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Bloom/pseuds/Isabelle_Bloom





	the colour of spring / la couleur du printemps

j'attends le printemps, encore.  
demain ce sera le printemps.  
j'attends avec cette impatience de la petite enfance le retour de ces si petites fleurs mauves sur le balcon.  
les antihistaminiques, le souffle court, la difficulté de terminer une cigarette.  
comme chaque année, comme cet avril qui est et restera définitivement le mois le plus cruel.  
qui replace mes épaules dans l'axe de mon propre temps qui passe.  
la maison est terriblement tiède, silencieuse, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil frappent les volets.  
le chat s'étire.  
j'attends encore un peu, encore quelques minutes de ce café noir et fort, trop fort.  
nécessaire afin que je puisse déplier les articulations.  
complètements, presque tendrement.  
comme le rosier sauvage qui tend chaque extrémité de ses branches vers les failles du chemin vers la mer.

chaque matin, j'attends.  
chaque matin, très tôt, je me lève dans la plus grande prudence.  
je me prépare ce premier café fort, trop fort.  
j'ouvre les volets, un à un, je marche pieds nus, je veux ressentir la pierre.  
je veux m'ouvrir entièrement.  
je prépare un second café, moins noir, je chauffe un peu de lait.  
je pose la tasse sur le plateau, le petit pot de lait.  
je prends le couloir au parquet qui oublie de grincer.

dans la chambre, je sais.  
je sais qu'elle ne dort plus.  
que peut-être, déjà, elle ne dormait plus quand je me suis levée.  
que j'ai ce quart d'heure.  
que nous avons ce quart d'heure.  
je m'asseois sur le lit, lui caresse la nuque. la base de ses si courts cheveux gris.  
je l'embrasse au creu de l'oreillE;  
et ce matin, comme chaque matin, serena me dit: "je t'attendais. viens, que nous passions cette journée à attendre le printemps"


End file.
